


Last Party

by QueenKass



Series: College Life [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenKass/pseuds/QueenKass
Summary: Summer's over and Sid's team throws a party.





	Last Party

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took a while! But it is a lot longer than the others. I didn't want to split it into too many more parts because then I would've just never finished so it's just all in one. I highly recommend you read the other parts first before you read this one.

Sidney spent his summer visiting with his family, mostly Taylor, who seemed to grow faster the more he was away.  He also did a little bit of fishing when he could, but most of his time was spent training. He knew the summer was meant for taking a break, his mother often reminded him of it, but he still felt the need to prove himself.

He knew his first season playing hockey for the school had gone well, but he didn’t want to chance the possibility of a sophomore slump and let everyone on his team down. Plus, he was the captain, and he needed to set a good example for his fellow teammates and work twice as hard. He was one of the top point earners for the team, but that meant nothing if he couldn’t keep it up.  If he wasn’t the best he could possibly be then what could he have to offer; no one on the team would respect him, especially as a sophomore captain, so he trained.

He didn’t really mind training though, not all the time. He felt at ease on the ice, pushing his body to work harder and do exactly what he wanted it too; being able to work through pain and grow stronger and more skilled. He felt in control on the ice and knew that it was where he was meant to be.

He also may or may not have been thinking of a certain someone who would hopefully be at his games this season, while he was training.

Sid wasn’t naïve enough to think the guy in the elevator didn’t know who he was, the school was well known for their hockey team and well, Sid wasn’t exactly bad at hockey. The guy had also mentioned hockey to Sid in the elevator, so he was clearly already a fan of at least NHL hockey, if not college. He was different from other people though; Sid had gotten used to “fans” fawning over him and more often than not trying to get into his pants rather than have a conversation. Sid didn’t exactly like calling people fans though, it’s not like the team is famous, he likes calling them supporters or just students with a lot of school spirit.

But the guy in the elevator didn’t seem like that, he actually talked to him, joked with him, he didn’t seem to just say whatever he thought Sid wanted to hear. And he was also massively Sid’s type. As someone on a college sports team, it’s not always easy to find someone who is taller and bigger than you who isn’t on your team; but the way he seemed to loom over Sid in the elevator, well, Sid may have spent a few summer nights imagining how the guy could’ve easily crowded him into a corner of the elevator and pinned him to the wall.

Sid clung to the hope that he would run into the guy sometime at school once summer was over but the campus was huge and he didn’t even know if they were the same year or if they’d have the same classes. He knew nothing about him other than he was Russian, and it’s not like there’s a list of all the Russian students on the school website, Sid had looked. His best bet was to spot him in the stands at a game, but even then, Sid was on the ice and focused on beating the team across from him, he couldn’t exactly run into the stands in the middle of a shift to tell some guy “Hi remember me? We talked for about 5 minutes in an elevator? Wanna go out sometime I’m not busy with homework, games, and practice?” Sid was doomed. He’d never see him again.

 

* * *

 

 

Sid and all other school athletes were allowed to move into their dorms two weeks early so that they could begin practicing. It was nice having the campus relatively quiet and just open for him to roam.  Sid spent most of his time hanging out with Flower, Tanger, and the others guys on the hockey team; he felt it was important to bond as a team and they put up with his constant hockey talk, most of the time. Plus, they had a house near the campus where a few of the guys from the team lived and was basically the resident hangout spot for the team where they could mess around with no noise complaints or RA’s.

The two weeks eventually came to an end though. Sid got an email that his roommate would be moving in early on the Thursday before everyone else moved in the following Saturday. He thought about waiting in the dorm in order to introduce himself and make a good first impression, but he figured the guy would want space to move his things in and besides, he’d have the whole year to spend time with him, so he decided he’d spend the night at the hockey house for the last two days before everyone moved in and real school began.

He spent the night in Flower and Tanger’s room Thursday night, and Friday morning the team decided to throw a massive beginning of the year party that same evening.

“Why do we have to have a huge party? There’s not even that many people on campus,” Sid whined.

“Exactly,” Flower replied, “the only people on campus are all the athletes and a few workers, you’ll be surrounded by the hottest people who go to the school.”

“Not all the hottest,” Sid mumbled.

“Oh, he’s upset because his Russian boyfriend isn’t going to be there,” Tanger said while exaggeratedly pouting at Sidney and pinching his cheek

Sidney swatted his hand away and scoffed, “whatever.” He wanted to deny it but the growing blush on his face gave him away, he sincerely regretted telling them about his little encounter in the elevator.

“How do you know he’s not an athlete? You said he was big yeah? Maybe he’s on the wrestling team or something,” Flower suggested.

“He’s Russian right? Maybe he plays tennis or soccer or something,” Tanger added.

 “No, I already checked the rosters,” Sid said, then immediately regretted.

Both Tanger and Flower stared at him with faces mixed between amusement and pity.

“Oh, mon amie, we are going to find you a new boy to play with at this party so you can stop obsessing over this random Russian guy, okay?” Flower said.

“Fine,” Sid grumbled.

“That’s the spirit!” Tanger said, clapping his hands together, “now c’mon, we need to help the guys plan and we need to find you something to wear to show off all your _ass_ ets”

“I am not letting you put me in booty shorts” Sid said with a pointed glare

Tanger and Flower both raised their hands in surrender, “wouldn’t dream of it,” they said through shit eating grins.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Well, it wasn’t booty shorts, but it was close enough.

The guys had decided since it was officially going to be fall in a couple of days, meaning it was still technically summer, and it was only going to get colder and colder, the best theme for the party was “Summer Nights,” which basically meant everyone was scantily clad in either bikinis or board shorts with only booze and each other to keep them warm. Sid had no say in the theme.

Tanger had shoved a pair of black swim shorts at Sid and forced him to wear them; it was either these or a speedo and well, Sid knew when to choose his battles. The shorts didn’t even come to the middle of his thigh and clung to his ass like a mold. They allowed him a t-shirt and baseball cap but the shirt was a size too small and stretched across his back and shoulders and the hat was to stay strictly in the backwards position so that he couldn’t duck and hide his face. When he walked out of the room Tanger and Flower stared at him with open mouths and then began wolf whistling.

“Wow, you are totally gonna get laid tonight” Flower said.

“I’m proud of us, we did good” Tanger said, wiping a pretend tear from his eye.

“If I wasn’t with Vero, I’d totally tap that,” Flower said making butt slapping motions with his hand.

“I bet I could convince Catherine to have a three-way,” Tanger said, pointing at Sid and winking at him.

“I hate you both,” Sid said, moving his arms around trying to stretch out his shirt a little.

“Oh, c’mon Sid, who else is going to dress you up so all the boys will come around begging for your attention?” Flower said putting an around Sid, “we’re like your fairy godmothers, dressing you up so you can get laid, just like the fairytale.”

“I don’t think that’s how it goes,” Sid said.

“You haven’t read the French-Canadian version,” Tanger said.

“Just, do the shorts have to be so tight?” Sid whined.

“Don’t blame us for the tight shorts, that ass would be tight in anything,” Tanger argued.

“More like something would be tight in that ass,” Flower whispered to Tanger as they high-fived and laughed over Sidney’s head.

“Oh my god, I’m leaving you both. I need a drink,” Sid said, leaving them both at the top of the staircase as he went in search of a beer, or something stronger.

“We are such good friends,” Tanger said, “look at him go.”

“They grow up so fast,” Flower said, clutching a hand to his heart. 

  

* * *

 

 

“Sasha how you get invite to party, isn’t it all athletes?” Geno asked as he continued to follow Alex towards some house that was playing music so loud he could hear it a street over.

“My friend Maria on tennis team say we should come. It’s not just athletes, anyone who’s on campus early can come. And it’s at hockey house, it’s perfect chance for you to reconnect with your hockey boy and me to begin wooing Nicky,” Alex answered as he turned a corner and the house came into sight.

“Wait, it’s at the hockey house?! Sasha I’m wearing pink duck shorts! And no shirt!” Geno yelled as he came to a stop on the sidewalk and self-consciously crossed his arms over his chest.

“Yeah, should’ve worn shorts with roosters so then when you see Sid you can ask him if he wants to see your co—”

_“SASHA!”_

Alex sighed and turned to face Geno, “Zhenya, you look fine, and everyone there is going to be dressed in same stuff, pink ducks make you stand out more so Sidney will notice you, yeah?”

“He’s going to think I’m a dork,” Geno grumbled.

“You are a dork, now c’mon, we’re gonna spend all our time out here while someone else scoops up your Sid.”

“He’s not mine,” Geno said, despite the fact that he did feel a little prickle of jealousy at the thought of someone else taking all of Sid’s attention tonight.

“Not yet!”

 

* * *

 

 

Sid had to admit he was actually having fun, it was nice to let loose with the guys. Pretty soon they’d all have practice, games, and homework to worry about; they wouldn’t be able to just party without worrying about the next day, at least he wouldn’t.

He hadn’t found anyone that had caught his eye though; Flower and Tanger kept trying to send guys his way but he wasn’t really into any of them enough to keep them for long.

“Sidney c’mon, you gotta give us some help here, what kind of guy do you want?” Flower asked as he continued searching the room.

“Yeah, we can’t just magically make a tall Russian guy walk through the door for yo—oh my god. I take it back, I guess we can,” Tanger said as he stared at the door.

Sidney turned his head to look and froze, “oh my god.”

“What? Who? Who is it?” Flower asked.

“That’s the guy,” Sidney replied dumbstruck.

“Wait, isn’t that the guy that Nicky has a thing for? The one that was in his Russian studies class last year and apparently came to a ton of our games?” Flower asked confused.

“No, not him! The other one!” Sidney said exasperated, he couldn’t believe this was happening.

“That’s the guy, as in The Guy? In the pink duck shorts?” Tanger asked.

“Yes,” Sidney said through gritted teeth, trying to maintain his composure at the fact that the guy he’s been sort of crushing on-slash-sort of obsessing over all summer just now walked into his team’s party, without a shirt on.

“You have to go talk to him,” Tanger said, trying to push Sidney in his direction.

“What do I even say! And look at what I’m wearing!” Sidney said, trying desperately to dig his heels into the floor and stay rooted where he was.

“Tell him he should’ve worn rooster shorts because you want to see his co—”

“ _FLOWER!”_ Sid exclaimed.

Tanger put his hands on Sid’s shoulders and spun him so he was facing him, “Sid, you’ve been moping over this guy for the past two weeks and probably most of the summer. Go talk to him. Go get laid. And, you look fantastic, thanks to us, so he’s gonna lose his mind or else he’s an idiot.”

“Oh my god, he’s walking this way,” Flower said, dislodging Sid from Tanger’s grasp and shoving him into the crowd of people which the guy was currently walking through.

“Go go go! Be safe!” Flower yelled to him before him and Tanger disappeared into the crowd.

Sidney walked through the throng of dancing students in what he hoped was the guys direction. He couldn’t really see with everyone moving around and the lights off with only disco balls and strings of Christmas lights taking their place. After getting elbowed in the ribs too many times, he was ready to just turn around and go get another drink and just hope that’d he run into the guy later. He turned and bumped straight into someone’s bare chest.

Sidney looked up and, of course, it was him.

“Hi,” the guy said with that same crooked smile Sid remembered from the elevator.

“Hi,” Sid said, craning his neck up to meet the guys eyes due to how closely they were pushed together.

“Weird not meeting in elevator,” the guy said. Sidney could feel the words vibrating in the guys chest as he yelled them over the music for Sid to hear.

“Weird seeing you in bright pink duck shorts,” which was of course the first and worst thing Sidney could’ve said. He just insulted him after talking to him for the first time in months, what if these were his favorite shorts? What if he loved ducks? What if he was a Ducks fan, Sidney worried.  

“You not like? I like your shorts,” he said, placing one of his large hands low around Sid’s hip, the tips of his fingers grazing Sid’s ass. Sid shivered and pushed into the touch, making the guy grip harder on his hip.

Sid ducked his head to hide the blush on his face which was no doubt going haywire right now. When he looked down was treated to an eyeful of the guys muscled chest and realized he still had his hands on him from when he bumped into him. He flexed his hands before he realized what he was doing and then shoved his hands down to his sides.

He took a small step back, dislodging the guys hand from his hip and wasn’t sure what to do next. He wanted to talk to him more but it was too loud out here and he wasn’t drunk enough to start dancing. He gathered up his courage and grabbed the guys hand, “do you wanna go get a drink?” Sid yelled over the music.

“Lead the way,” the guy yelled back with a smile, wrapping his hand around Sidney’s.

 

* * *

 

 

There were liquor bottles scattered everywhere and a cooler with beers near the dance floor, but Sidney knew the best stuff was hidden in the fridge, so he led the guy to the kitchen. Flower had made margaritas yesterday and put the leftovers in the there, so Sidney poured them each a glass and put a little salt and lime around the rim.

“You make everyone at party fancy drinks?” the guy asked as he leaned against the counter next to Sidney, putting the long length of his legs on display coupled with his bare chest. Sidney didn’t know how he was going to survive this now that he could see everything in bright light and actually had to respond.

“Only the ones I like,” Sidney said. He took a drink of his margarita and licked his lips while staring at the guy and saw him track the movement. If something didn’t happen between them tonight, Sidney was going to die of frustration.

“Even ones in pink duck shorts?” the guy said with a goofy smile on his face.

“Especially ones in pink duck shorts, unless-you’re not a Ducks fan, are you?” Sidney asked with a scrunched up look on his face.

“Ugh, no. I tell you Russian hockey best and they have no Russian players. Not Ducks fan.”

Sidney laughed and felt a little flutter at the fact that the guy also remembered their conversations from the elevator. Sidney remembered though that amidst those conversations he still never got his name. Was it rude to ask now? It couldn’t be ruder than just never asking right?

“So, as much fun as I’ve been having calling you Russian guy in my head, do you have a name I could call you?”

“You been thinking about me a lot?” the guy asked with a smirk and quirked eyebrow.

“Well…I needed to tell everyone…how I was being harassed! In the elevator! When I was trying to move out,” Sid said, trying to save himself from letting slip that he had been thinking about the guy over summer.

“I harass you? You tripped me when I walk in!” The guy said pointing a finger at Sidney in outrage, but Sidney could see him fighting back a smile.

“It was an accident!” Sidney yelled back, laughing as he did so.

“Mhm, can’t fool me. People think Canadians all nice, I tell them truth about you,” the guy said crossing his arms and sticking his tongue out at Sidney. 

“Oh yeah, well how about I tell them this big tough Russian guy was wearing little rubber ducky shorts at my party?” Sidney said, putting his hands on his hips; he wasn’t going to break first.

After a minute of staring and desperately trying to hold back laughter, the guy narrowed his eyes and outstretched a hand towards Sidney, unable to fight back his smile anymore and Sidney was doing no better, “we even then, we keep each other’s secrets.”

“Deal. I still don’t know your name though,” Sidney said, shaking the guys hand, which was big and warm, and soft, and did he mention big?

“I think I like Russian guy, is like mystery no? or maybe elevator guy, tall guy, handsome guy? Hmm?” He said with a wink and shrug of his shoulders.

“Well pretty soon it’s gonna be duck shorts guy if you don’t start giving me some answers,” Sid said crossing his arms over his chest trying to seem a little forceful. But all he did was stretch his shirt tighter around his arms and he could feel the guy staring at him, making Sid squirm under the attention.  

“Is Geno,” the guy, Geno, said, looking down at Sidney with dark eyes.

“I’m Sidney,” he replied, breathless.

“Hi Sid.”

“Hi Geno.”

The two had drifted closer to each other without realizing it and Geno had Sid basically pressed against the counter now. Sidney could feel the warmth of his body against his and tipped his face back and stared at Geno’s lips. Geno shifted his face impossibly closer, his breath ghosting over Sid’s mouth, making him part his lips. He could feel his eyes slide shut waiting for Geno to finally kiss him when suddenly—

“Yooo! El capitáaaan! Getting it on in the kitchen, mad respect. Do we have any limes in the fridge?”

Sidney had shot forward and knocked his head against Geno’s. Geno was now on the other side of the counter and had a slightly pained expression and a hand pressed to his face, “Uhh, yeah, I just cut some up, they’re um on the counter, uhh right there,” Sid said while also rubbing his own forehead.   

“Thanks man! And hey, make-out all you want, but no doing it in the kitchen, house rule dude,” Sidney’s teammate said while gesturing two fingers at his eyes and to Sid and Geno as he walked out.

“Yeah, thanks Nealer, don’t worry,” Sidney said, trying to hide his face and the no doubt insane redness of it at this point, both from blushing and from basically headbutting Geno. Real smooth Sid.

“He seem nice,” Geno said, laughing a little, “good to warn us of rules, da? Don’t want to get you in trouble.”

Sidney rolled his eyes and laughed, “I think you’re plenty trouble already.”

Geno stuck his tongue out and winked, “I think you like little bit of trouble. Already try to start fight with me, headbutt me.”

“I am sorry,” Sidney said chuckling a little, “are you okay?” He asked while reaching a hand up and brushing it across Geno’s forehead and through his hair a little.

“Better now,” Geno said, grabbing Sid’s hand and placing a kiss on the palm. The feeling of Geno’s lips on Sidney’s skin electrified him and only made him want more. He wanted Geno’s mouth on him everywhere and wanted to do the same.

How was he able to make Sidney so flustered so easily? He needed to regain a little control or else they might actually end up breaking that rule soon. “So, how did you end up at the party? Are you on one of the school’s sports teams?” Sidney didn’t mention that he was fairly certain he wasn’t since he checked practically every sports roster.

“No, I work on campus so get to move in early, help other students moving in. But my friend Sasha has single so I’ve been at his place, have only been in dorm few times,” Geno said, still holding onto Sidney’s hand.   

“Oh, umm, me too actually. I hang out here a lot with the guys or I’m at practice so I’ve barely been in my room,” Sidney replied, but he was barely focused on what he was saying with Geno running his fingers up and down Sid’s wrist and hand, “uh but, I think my roommate works on campus too umm maybe. I went to the dorm, my dorm, umm the other day and uhh all this new stuff was in there so he must’ve moved in.”

“He lucky guy,” Geno said, using the hand he was holding to pull Sidney closer to him again. Sid thought he was going to kiss him but instead he lowered down and whispered into Sidney’s ear, “you wanna go dance,” his lips brushing against the shell of Sidney’s ear and dragging a little down.

Sidney shivered at the contact and whispered out an “okay” before Geno pulled him out of the kitchen and back out to the party.

 

* * *

 

 

They were in the middle of the dance floor now, being pushed and bumped into by other dancing bodies around them, forcing them to cling to each other in order to stay together. Sidney wasn’t really one for dancing and more often than not he would duck out after one or two songs if someone was able to drag him out onto the floor, but he wanted to stay now. God, he wanted to feel Geno’s body pressed up against his even if just while dancing. He was so close to getting Geno to kiss him in the kitchen and he needed to get that back.

Sidney was too busy thinking about Geno and what he wanted to do with him that he didn’t notice he was basically just standing there, not really dancing.

“You okay?” Geno asked, while swaying to the music.

Sidney was pulled from his thoughts and replied, “Yeah, I guess I’m just not a very good dancer.”

“I show you,” Geno said with a dangerous smile and moved impossibly closer to Sidney and placed his hands on his hips in order to guide and move him along to the music. Sidney could feel the heat coming from Geno’s hands and pushed into the touch. He tried to concentrate on the music and the beat in order to dance to it but it just made him more nervous and choppy.

Geno put his hand on Sidney’s chin and tipped it up so that he was looking directly into Geno’s eyes, “relax, don’t think so hard, just follow me.” So, Sidney did. He put his arms around Geno’s neck and just let his body go loose and do whatever felt right with the music. Geno’s hand stayed on his hips and pushed him how he wanted him.

Eventually they built up a rhythm to the music and were dancing seamlessly together. Sidney had one hand around Geno’s neck and the other threaded in his hair while Geno had snuck his hands underneath Sid’s shirt and was teasing his fingers lower and lower on his hips. They were practically dry humping but since music was playing and the lights were low, they could call it dancing. Sidney wanted more than dancing though and decided to try and move things along a little faster. He gripped Geno’s hair harder and tugged on it a little while also pressing his hips firmer against him. He was rewarded with a low groan that Sidney felt more than heard as he was pressed against Geno’s chest. Geno slid his hands down and grabbed Sidney’s ass, forcing him to slide up Geno’s body and almost go onto one leg as he was practically riding Geno’s thigh now. They stayed in that position for the rest of the song with Geno’s leg wedged in between Sidney’s and Sidney’s face turned so that he was panting onto Geno’s neck.

Sidney was so turned on he couldn’t stand it and he could feel that Geno was too. He started to pull away in order to drag Geno upstairs but instead Geno turned him around so that now Sid’s back was against Geno’s chest.

Sidney felt his face heat with arousal and shame as he could now see all the other people dancing around them and realized he almost got off with Geno in a crowd of people. Everyone else seemed to be in their own world though and were drunk on whatever alcohol they could find in the house so he was sure they weren’t paying them any mind. But still, usually Sidney had more control than this and more subtlety, but Geno just made everything feel so much more intense that Sidney didn’t even care who was around.

Speaking of which, Geno now had him pulled flush against his chest and had begun sucking on Sid’s earlobe. Sid turned his head to allow him more room and shivered at the touch of his lips on him, making him lose any shred of composure he had before. Sidney felt a little thrill now at the fact that they were like this in the middle of the crowd, at the fact that Geno couldn’t keep himself away from Sid either, even in front of other people.

“I think you pretty good dancer,” Geno whispered into his ear.

“I have a pretty good teacher,” Sid panted out.

“Best,” Geno punctuated with a bite on Sid’s earlobe. He continued grinding against Sid and trailed his hands lower and lower until they were creeping underneath the waistband of Sid’s shorts. Sidney could feel the outline of Geno’s bulge pushing against him and decided enough was enough.

“That’s it, upstairs now. Please Geno, take me upstairs, I need you,” Sidney said. The look of worry on Geno’s face was there and gone in an instant and replaced with a look of pure heat directed straight at Sidney.

“Lead the way,” he said, and followed Sidney off the dance floor and up the stairs.  

* * *

 

As soon as they were out of sight of the dance floor and party downstairs, Geno pushed Sidney against the hallway wall and finally, finally, kissed him.

Sidney was sure he had never been kissed so much and so good in his life. Geno’s lips were soft as he kissed Sidney breathless and kept him pinned against the wall. Sidney loved the feeling of being crowded in by Geno’s body as he loomed above him with both hands on the wall next to his head, keeping Sid wherever he wanted him.

Their kissing went from soft and explorative to hot and desperate as Geno teased Sidney’s lips with his tongue and Sidney willingly parted his lips for him. Sidney was helpless to do anything except moan as Geno continued to suck on his tongue and wedge a thigh between Sidney’s legs for him to grind against.

Sidney was bursting with heat, he’d already been so turned on, on the dance floor but now it was actually heading somewhere and it felt so much more powerful. Geno had taken his hands off the wall and placed them on Sidney’s hips, gripping him and keeping his body in a slow grind that was driving Sid crazy. He could feel the heat from his lips and hands penetrating into his skin, his body screaming for more, just wanting Geno to touch him anywhere and everywhere.

Sidney broke away from the kiss on a gasp and panted out, “Geno, the room, please, we need to go the room, I don’t want to come right here against the wall.” Sidney pulled Geno behind him into Tanger and Flower’s room; he was too turned on to care that it wasn’t his own room and besides, they had wanted him to get laid so they couldn’t begrudge him for using the closest bedroom he could find.

 As soon as they were in the room Geno crowded Sid against the door and began leaving searing kisses down his jaw trailing to his neck. “God, see you in those shorts drive me crazy, so hot. I walk into party and know I have to go straight to you,” Geno whispered into Sidney’s neck in between sucking marks into his skin. “I was hoping you’d come,” Sidney panted out, “my friends wanted to set me up with someone, but I could only think of you.” Geno growled and gripped Sidney’s ass hard, causing Sidney to jerk forward and grind harder against the leg Geno had between his thighs, “yes, only me, only think of me, I take care of you.”

Sidney moans out at the feeling of Geno’s thick solid thigh rubbing against him, his lips trailing across his skin, and his hands spread across his ass, practically holding him up against the door without any effort. Sidney loved being able to let Geno take control and Geno seemed to like taking it. Sidney leaned his head back against the door to give Geno more room to do whatever he wanted, “Geno, geno,” Sidney moaned out, unable to form a sentence any longer.

 “Yes, say my name, louder, give you whatever you want,” Geno said, grinding his hips down against Sidney’s and bringing his mouth back up to kiss him wet and desperate as he shoved his tongue inside Sidney’s mouth, leaving Sid moaning around it and clutching onto Geno’s shoulders for his life.

Geno pulled away from the kiss, leaving Sidney whining at the loss of contact, but then he reached down for the waistband of Sidney’s shorts and met his eyes with a questioning look and all Sidney could do was nod. Geno pulled both the shorts and Sidney’s underpants down low enough for his cock to go flush against his stomach. Sidney sucked in a harsh breath at the feeling of his cock now exposed without any clothes in between him and Geno.

Sidney was leaking precome at the tip and Geno used it to slick his hand and slide it down Sidney’s length, wrapping his long fingers firmly around him as he began stroking him. Sidney sobbed out at the feeling, he was so overwhelmed with pleasure and knew he wouldn’t last very long. He could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge but he wanted more, he wanted Geno there with him. He reached a hand out to Geno’s wrist to still his actions, “Geno, please, please, let me touch you, I want to make you feel good too,” Sidney said, reaching for Geno’s pants. Geno groaned and used his other hand to shove his shorts down and let his cock spring free from his shorts. Sidney’s mouth watered at the sight of Geno’s cock and thoughts of getting his mouth on him later, but first he needed both of them to come as fast as possible or else he was sure he’d die of frustration. He met Geno’s eyes as he licked his hand and then slid it down in between them in order to grab hold of Geno. Geno groaned out at the touch as Sid continued working his hand down Geno’s length. He began twisting his wrist on the upstroke and dragged his thumb across the slit making Geno throw his head back and tremble as his orgasm pulsed out of him and he began coming in Sidney’s hand. Geno buried his face in Sidney’s neck as his orgasm shook through him and Sidney couldn’t help but rock against Geno’s bare hip. He was so close and just needed a little extra to push him over the edge.

“Best,” Geno mumbled, his hot breath sending sparks through his skin, “come on, come for me, come for me Sid,” Geno said as he bit down on Sidney’s neck. Sidney came with a shout, his come splashing across Geno’s bare abdomen.

The two stood there breathless, staring at the debauched state of them both. Sidney had his shorts shoved down and his shirt rucked up and Geno wasn’t much better. His hair was a mess from when Sidney had his hands in it and Sidney could see a flush spreading across his chest and his own come dripping down Geno’s skin. Sidney’s arousal was still burning in full force, he wanted more than just hand job’s against the door, as hot as they were, he really wanted to get his mouth on Geno.

“I really want to blow you.”

“Can do anything you want to me,” Geno said, pulling Sidney towards him into a passionate kiss. Sidney continued kissing him and began pushing him towards one of the beds in the room. The back of Geno’s legs hit the bed and Sidney pushed him back onto it until he was sitting against the headboard with Sidney straddling his thighs.

“Well, I really want to get my mouth on your cock,” Sidney whispered into Geno’s ear as he slid down Geno’s body and began kissing his chest. He took one of Geno’s nipples into his mouth and began sucking on it while he teased the other with his hand. “Yes, anything, anything” Geno moaned out. Sidney continued kissing and biting down Geno’s chest, leaving a few marks along the way. He dipped his tongue inside Geno’s navel and teased his hands along Geno’s hips, deftly avoiding his cock. He could feel it growing harder beneath him and lightly brushed the back of his hand against it but pulling away any time Geno tried to roll his hips up. He pulled Geno’s short down the rest of the way and threw his clothes onto the floor.

“Going to kill me Sid,” Geno panted out. Sidney brought his body down lower so that he was resting in between Geno’s splayed out thighs, his breath ghosting over Geno’s dick, making it twitch.

“Well we wouldn’t want that would we?” Sidney said as he finally put his mouth around Geno’s cock. He couldn’t take the full length of it but he loved feeling the weight of it sitting on his tongue. He groaned at the feeling as he wrapped his tongue around it and gripped his hands on Geno’s thighs to hold him in place.

Geno was staring at Sidney, his jaw slack and his eyes filled with awe. Sidney looked up at him through his lashes as he began bobbing his head down the length as far he could go.

Sidney pulled off to take a quick breath and wondered at the sight of Geno with his legs spread wide, Sidney’s come still on his skin, his chest flushed with arousal, his hands gripped tight in the sheets, his head thrown back while he bit his lip, Sidney had never seen someone so hot.

Sidney dipped back down and covered one of Geno’s hands with his own, gripping it and bringing it to his head until Geno had his hand wrapped around Sid’s hair, tugging it lightly, making Sidney moan around his cock. “Your mouth, so good,” Geno said as he brought his other hand to brush across Sidney’s cheek. Sidney closed his eyes and leaned into the touch as he continued working his mouth on Geno. He used one of his hands to stroke the length that he couldn’t get his mouth on as he felt Geno get closer. He brought his mouth up to suck on the tip and flick his tongue across the slit as his hand worked the rest of Geno’s dick. Sidney felt Geno’s hand grip hard in his hair as he began moaning out Sid’s name until he was shaking and coming in Sid’s mouth. Sid swallowed as much as he could and let felt the rest trickle down his chin as he pulled off of Geno.

Geno was breathing heavy above him, coming down from the glow of his orgasm. He pulled Sidney up and licked into his mouth, tasting himself on Sidney’s tongue. Sidney was hard again and began rucking against Geno’s leg, needing to get off again. “What you want Sid, what you want me to do?” Geno asked as he sucked on Sid’s earlobe and slid his hands down beneath Sid’s shorts so that they were gripping his ass, his fingers teasing along the crease.  

Sidney wanted everything, wanted to feel Geno’s cock inside of him, but Geno had already come twice and he couldn’t wait any longer, “your fingers, please, please, I just want to feel you inside of me,” Sidney said as he continued grinding against Geno.

“Anything,” Geno said as he pushed Sidney down onto his back and pulled off his shorts and shirt to join the other clothes on the floor. “So beautiful,” he whispered as he trailed a hand down Sidney’s chest. Sidney could feel his dick twitching at the touch and shivered as Geno brought his hand lower and lower.

“You have lube?” Geno asked. Oh shit? Did he? He had some in his own room but this wasn’t his. He twisted over to search in the side table and prayed to anyone that was listening that there would be a bottle of lube in there. He dug around until finally he found a bottle stashed in the back. Sidney set it down on the bed next to Geno and laid back down on his back with Geno in between his legs.

Geno placed a pillow underneath Sidney’s hips then brought his hands down and began kneading his ass, teasing his fingers closer and closer to where Sidney wanted them. Sidney felt so wound up, he needed Geno to just get his fingers inside of him already, “Geno, please, c’mon,” Sidney whined.  
“Shh, I take care of you, don’t worry,” Geno said as he brought one of Sid’s legs up and over his shoulder. He grabbed the lube and dribbled a generous amount onto his fingers and began circling Sid’s hole with them. Sidney shuddered at the sensation and felt his hole flutter under the attention. Geno put a little more lube on his finger before sliding it inside and it was like a dam had been broken. Geno had such long and warm fingers that Sidney had never felt anything like it and he needed more and Geno’s slow approach was now gone as he began pumping his finger in and out of Sidney at a fast pace.

“Oh, yes, yes, Geno” Sidney moaned out as Geno continued driving his finger inside of him, “another, give me another,” Sidney said, trying to spread his legs wider to give Geno more room.

Geno pulled his fingers out to put more lube on them then pushed two inside, going back to his relentless pace that was bringing Sidney hurtling towards his orgasm faster and faster.

Geno slid his other hand down and gripped Sidney’s cock to begin stroking him but Sidney stopped him, “no, no, I just want your fingers, please, I just want to come around you.”

“Best, so good, take my fingers so well,” Geno said as he pulled out and thrust in a third finger. Sidney threw his head back against the bed and moaned out low and deep. He felt so good and so full. Geno’s fast pace began to slow a little as his fingers began to prod around a little, almost as if they were searching for something until finally—

“Oh shit, yes, right there, don’t stop, don’t stop” Sidney moaned out as Geno quickened his pace and continued thrusting against Sidney’s prostate. Sidney was so close he could feel his orgasm pooling in his stomach. Geno continued driving his fingers in and used his thumb to tug at Sid’s rim.

“Oh fuck,” Sid arched high off the bed as his orgasm hit him in waves and he came around Geno’s fingers. Geno continued working his fingers in and out of Sidney, putting pressure on his prostate, making his dick jump as more come spurted out onto his stomach.

Finally Geno stilled his hand as Sidney gasped for air on the bed, his chest heaving up and down as he let the afterglow wash over him. Sidney didn’t think he’d ever come so hard in his life.

Geno pulled his fingers out and Sidney whined at the loss. “Shh, is okay, I’m right here,” Geno said as he cleaned them both up with Sidney’s shirt from the floor before throwing it back down.

Sidney was worried Geno was going to leave but instead he pulled the blanket from the foot of the bed over them both and pulled Sidney close towards him. He scooched down the bed until he could meet Sidney in a lazy kiss and brushed his hand across his forehead, pushing his sweaty curls out of his face.

“Goodnight,” Geno said as he continued running his hand through Sidney’s hair

“Goodnight,” Sidney said, burrowing closer into Geno’s chest and falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

 

Sid woke up in the morning to an empty bed. Geno was gone and his clothes were off the floor. Sidney felt embarrassed and a little angry at Geno for leaving without even saying anything until he saw a note sitting on the desk and got up to read it.

_Sorry leave so early. Wish I could stay and sleep and maybe more ;)_

_I have work in morning, help people move in, but I come by and see you tomorrow? Can go to breakfast? I come by at 10am_

_-Duck Shorts Guy_

Sidney sat and smiled at the note probably longer than was normal but he didn’t care. He got up and put on some clothes and walked out the room to head to the bathroom but was immediately stopped by Flower and Tanger in front of the bedroom door.

“How long have you two been waiting out here?” Sidney asked.

“Doesn’t matter, what does matter is you totally had sex last night,” Flower said.

“Yeah thanks to us, and you used our room, not cool bro,” Tanger said, arms folded over his chest trying to give Sidney a stern look.

“You guys are the ones who wanted me to get laid, I wasn’t about to walk him all the way back to my dorm, and my roommate could’ve been there,” Sidney argued as he tried to shove past them to go brush his teeth.

“You could’ve at least tossed me down my pillow, it’s memory foam,” Tanger replied while Flower put a hand on his shoulder giving him a sympathetic look and nodding his head.

“Sorry I wasn’t really thinking about that with Geno’s tongue in my mouth” Sidney quipped.

“Oh, so his name’s Geno huh? What else do we know about this mystery man?” Tanger asked.

“Bet that wasn’t the only thing of his you had in your mouth last night,” Flower said as he made lewd gestures with his hands.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Sidney said to both of them as he finally retreated into the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

“I liked him better when he was a virgin and nice to us,” Flower said.

“I can still hear you, you jackass!” Sid yelled through the door. 

“We love you!” Tanger yelled out as the two headed to their room.

Sidney could hear them as they walked in and realized he probably should’ve tidied up before he left the room.

“Please don’t be my bed, please don’t be my bed, please don’t be my bed, oh thank god.”

“MY PILLOW!”

Tanger began pounding on the bathroom door and swearing in French, Sidney laughed to himself and decided he might as well stay and take a long shower since he was already in there.

* * *

 

 Sidney was in his own room now and could see a few things unpacked from his new roommate but a lot of it was still in boxes. He peaked a little at the stuff that was out and concluded that his roommate must be Russian what with the flag they had pinned on the wall. He felt a little bad that his first thought was that maybe they’d know Geno.

He stopped snooping and began getting his hockey gear together for practice. They had a short optional skate, which usually meant Sidney and guys who were trying to move up the roster, especially the night after a party, but it was the first official practice now that everyone had moved in and it was tradition for everyone to go and then get dinner later. It was also an open practice which meant anyone could come and watch and the athletic boosters wanted the team to all show up and put on a good face so that they could foster school spirit in the students and get them to come to games and spend money. 

Sidney was looking forward to practice though, he was excited to meet any new guys and he felt great after his night with Geno. He was determined and ready to skate hard, anticipation building for the new season ahead of him and his team.

As he was getting dressed the door began opening and he realized he had yet to meet his roommate and this had to be him.

The door opened and he was met with the face of Geno. 

“Geno what are you doing here? Are you helping Evgeni move in?” Sidney asked, surprised but not exactly disappointed at getting to see Geno earlier than planned.

“No, I come here during work break? My name is Evgeni, this my room,” Geno said with a look of confusion on his face.

“You told me your name was Geno?” Sid asked, starting to feel a little nervous.

“Is easier for non-Russian to say, it’s nickname. What are you doing here?”

“I’m getting my hockey gear for practice,” Sidney replied.

“Thought you live in hockey house?”

“No that was just my friends room, I was spending the night, remember I told you I just hadn’t been to my dorm a lot.”

“Oh, yeah,” Geno said as realization began to settle in, “so this your room, that your stuff?”

“Yeah, and this is your room, those are your boxes?” Sidney asked, as he too began to realize what was happening.

Geno nodded at the question and looked up at Sidney with wide eyes, “so, we’re—”

“—Roommates.” Sidney finished for him with a shocked look of his own.

Oh shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Find me on tumblr at thegreatgretzky


End file.
